CrapTastic TT story
by caribbeanteller
Summary: randomness never was this extreme...read and review..you might like what you read


Dear Readers,

this story was written by me and my best friend, so ples enjoy and send in your reviews. Warning: this story is extremely random…your warned. Also sorry for any in convience for the story being in complete Caps Lock. Sorry about that…

FANFICTION: TEEN TITANS

ONCE UPON A TIME, AGO IN A GIANT "t" 5 SUPER TEEN HEROS LIVED.

STARFIRE WAS AN ALIEN. RAVEN WAS A DEMONESS. ROBIN WAS A HUMAN. CYBORG WAS A CYBORG. BEAST BOY WAS A THINGY AND TOGETHER THEY LIVED HAPPILY.

STARFIRE WAS A RED HAIRED, ENERGY SHOOTING GIRL AND RAVEN WAS A MAGIC USING GIRL, AND SHE WAS PRETTIER THAN STARFIRE.

THIS MADE STARFIRE MAD AND SHE TRIED TO KILL RAVEN WITH A BIG STONE, AND SHE THREW IT AT RAVEN. POOR RAVEN CRIED OUT "OH MI GOSH…HELP" SHE CRIED AGAIN. SUDDENLY A GREEN RAM RAN IN FRONT OF HER. RAVEN WAS SHOCKED "WTF?" SHE SAID. THE GREEN RAM DIED WHEN THE ROCK MADE IMPACT, AND CYBORG THE GREEN THINY'S BEST FRIEND CRIED HIS BOLTS OUT IN DISPAIR, POOR CYBORG THE CYBORG. ROBIN COULD CARE LESS. ROBIN WAS BUSY HAVING TEA WITH SLADE.

POOR GREEN RAM THAT RAMMED INTO THE ROCK TO SAVE POOR HELPLESS RAVEN FROM MEAN CRAZY STARFIRE.STARFIRE GREW MAD BECAUSE HER PLAN HAD FIALED " OH I'M VERY MAD" SHE SAID.SHE PICKEDUP THE HUGE "T" TO THROW AT RAVEN. AT THAT MOMENT ROBIN'S TEA FELL TO THE FLOOR "WTF! CAN'T I JUST ENJOY SOME TEA WITH SLADE"………….RAVEN LOOKS UP AT HIM IN DISPAIR "THAT SOUNDED SO GAY DUDE" THE RAM GHOST FLOATED DOWN FROM HEAVEN "DUDE"IT CRIED! AND THE RAM FLOATED AROUND CYBORG. CYBORG SCREAMED AND BLASTED THE THINGY'S GHOST TO HECK!. POOR THINGY IT'S DEAD AGAIN. "BOOYAH, MUDA- BLEEEEP" (JERRY JERRY!). ROBIN RAN INTO THE SCENE, AND THROW A PEBBLE INTO STARFIRE EYE "DROP MY HOUSE!" RAVEN RUNS AWAY BECAUSE SHE TIRED OF THIS SHIT.

CYBORG IS WEEPINBG OVER THE SECOND DEAD RAM. WHILE A THIRD ONE SITS IN HEAVEN TO AFRAID TO COME BACK. STARFIRE CRIES OUT IN PAIN "YOU CLORBAG OF HGHEST ORDER , TASTE MY FOOOOOT" AND STARFIRE ATTACKED THE FLEEING RAVEN AND ROBIN WHO IS HIDING BEHIND SLADE. SLADE SAID "DON'T WORRY MY LOVE I SHALL PROTECT YOU" RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RAVEN SANG.STARFIRE SAYS "COME BACK HERE!" "WON'T ANY ONE MOURN THE DEATH OF THE RAM?" CYBORG ASKED. ALL TOGETHER THEY SAID "NO!" AND GO ABOUT THEIR BUSINESS. CYBORG IS ANGRY. HE POWERS UP SONIC CANNON AND SHOOTS AT STARFIRE," STARFIRE FELL INTO THE OCEAN AND DROWNS, STAFIRE WENT TO HELL. CYBORG BLASTED ROBIN, SLADE DIVED INTO THE WAY. SLADE DIED AND WENT TO LIVE WITH TRIGON (THE SECOND WIFE) AND CYBORG BLASTED RAVEN WHO SKILLFULLY USED A SHIELD AND KEPT ON RUNNING FOR HER USELESS LIFE. RUN RAVEN RUN!. CYBORG WENT IN FULL PURSUIT "GET BACK HERE RAM KILLING BLEEP" (JERRY JERRY!) RAVEN THEN STARTED TO FIGHT CYBORG. ROBIN THEN STEPPED IN "NO WE MUST'NT FIGHT MY FRIEND" CYBORG KILLS HIM. ROBIN GOES TO HELL AND LIVES WITH SLADE FOREVER….OH JOY…TRIGON GETS MAD…"BITCH THAT'S MINE" SLADE FEELS LOVED.

BACK WITH THE LAST 2 TITANS…

"IT IS JUST YOU AND ME RAVEN" SAID CYBORG THE CYBORG. Raven looked around. She didn't want to fight cyborg he was suppose to be her friend ...on the Brightside he had gotten rid of that bitch Starfire for her. Raven came to terms "cyborg,why must we fight? Are we not friends?" She turns and does a fake cry over the dead green ram that ran in front of her. Cyborg softens his heart for a moment. "Yes, he was a good friend wasn't he!' just then d 3rd ram comes from the sky."Fear not friends for I am alive" The ram dancing happily glad his friends were happy now. Raven took this as her change and attacked cyborg "hahahha!"

She cried, but cyborg saw her coming, BB saw what was coming "NOOOOOO!" it cried...zap zap buzz boom boom zappy zapthe ram was fried... raven ran for her life! Cyborg powered up his cannon again "HAVE MERCY" cyborg kills raven. Raven floats down to hell and joins her father, who is busy trying to kill robin...again...

Cyborg looks around and realizes his friends are dead. Cyborg the cyborg feels sad.

Just then bumblebee flies into the scene..."hiya sparky!" She says... she see the dead titans. "So u finally did it didn't u cyborg?" Bumblebee asked...cyborg looks away and bumblebee grins "what took u sooooooooo long?"

" the way those fools were behaving i thought u would've done that ages ago" bumblebee went on..."Cyborg looks at her Bumblebee "After all u r cyborg d best teen titans west there is!"

Cyborg "YEAH I AM BHOO YEAH!"

He and bumblebee sing the theme song "when there's trouble u knowwhat todo! Call CYBORG"

"HE CAN SHOOT A ROCKET FROM HIS SHOE!" CAUSE HES CYBORG!" "Nah nah nah...and so ends the tale of the teen titans...WHO NEEDS SEASON SIX?... Now he and bumblebee hook arms and fly away into the sunset.

joking we all need season six! sob hope you enjoyed this random story, although i'm quite proud of it :D. Bye Bye folks, till another timewave


End file.
